The legend of Louise
by Sakurako Nagasaki
Summary: First time writing a story for familiar of zero fandom. Hope you like it. Louise after running away from the Academy for a year finally come back home, but she's not the same Louise, she's stronger and a force to be feared. She is back and she is going to change Halkegina for the better, the world will remenber her name forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my new story and the first story in the Familiar of Zero fandom. This story has been in my head for quite some time and I finally decided to write it. I hope you appreciate it and please review they are always welcome. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Louise POV

One year, 365 days, 8 760 hours, that's just how long I have been here. God time pass quickly, it still feel like the first time I came here was just yesterday, the beauty of this world still amaze me to this day. Even if my stay here was short I can say that it was one of the best time of my life, I met a lot of people who became my friends, my rival and even my foes, but I also grew up both mentally and physically, I'm not the same as before I have changed for the better. But now it's time for me to go back home where I'm needed because even if I haven't be here in a long time and that my world only caused me suffering I still love it and will protect it from danger. And I know that in the near future I will come back here so I can go back without worrying about my friends. I bid farewell to my friends before turning back to the green portal and walking through it and before everything disappeared I heard the voice of the queen one more time "Good luck Louise and may the gods be with you."

* * *

**There that's the beginning of my story. The first chapter should be posted soon, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I forgot to say but for my story I changed thing from the original Familiar of Zero, first thing is that there is four years at the academy instead of three and it's during the third year that student summon there familiar, second thing is that Louise will be OC because like I said in the prologue the one year she passed away from Halkegina changed her and last thing I won't follow all the event of the anime or manga. That's all I wanted to say and thank for you review I appreciated them and will always take in consideration your review and wish as long as it doesn't go against my plot. **

Chapter 1 The return of the last Valliere

Normal POV

Night had just fallen in Tristain when in the middle of a forest a green portal appeared chasing away the animals that where near the clearing at that time. When the light faded away, the shape of a body could be seen where the portal once was, the light of the moon illuminated the body just enough to show that the body belonged to a girl. The girl had long pink hair that was held in a high ponytail with two bangs at the front, she looked to be around 5'6 feet and around sixteen years old. She was dressed in a pair of black loose pant, a white rolled sleeve shirt with a loose pink tie and over it was a black hood wool toile vest. The girl began to stir and groan before slowly opening her eyes revealing a pair of light pink eyes.

Louise POV

"Oh Brimir! My head…" I rubbed my temple trying to ease the ringing inside my head.

I slowly lifted myself and took a look at my surrounding, I was in the middle of a clearing with a lot of big and old tree around me, and there wasn't any sound of animals near only the sound of water running. '_There must be a cascade near, I should go there first to refresh myself._' I looked at the sky to make sure I was really back home, and when I saw the two moons shining over I felt happy to finally had make it back, because even if I loved my friends and that here I didn't have any, I still loved this world.

"Well let's hurry up if I want to go home tonight I better be quick. I hope that mother won't be in a bad mood when I do come home, I really don't want to face my death now. " I mumbled to myself while walking in the direction of the cascade.

When I reached the waterfall I immediately washed my face from any grime and dirt before rising back to my back and made a quick prayer to Brimir.

"Time to face the music." I whispered softly before concentrating on where I wanted to go. When I finally had a picture of my house, I concentrated my magic in teleporting myself there in a flash of lightning.

I reappeared in front of the massive door that gave to the hall '_Well there is no turning back now._' I thought sadly while thinking of the reaction of my family when they will see me. '_After all I did run away one year ago and disappeared from the surface of the world._'

"Alright Louise you can do it." I encouraged me before raising my hand to knock on the door. I waited only for a few minutes before a butler opened the door.

"Yes? What can I do for you young lady?" the man asked before taking a really good look at me. "Mi...Miss…Miss Louise?!" The man stuttered when he finally recognized me.

"Hello Hector, it has been a long time since you last saw me; I've quite changed since then, right?" I had recognized Hector the moment he opened the door as he had been a butler for my family for a long time. "The last time I saw you was when I left for the Academy, so it has been two years now. Well Hector can I enter?" I gestured to the open door when I saw that he was still quite shocked for my reappearance.

"Yes, of course Miss Louise. Forgive me for my action." Hector bowed before letting me enter the house.

"You don't need to apologize; you were just shocked after all I doubt that mother believed that I was still alive." I smiled at him to reassure him that he was forgiven. "Now Hector is it safe to say that mother is in the dining hall right now?"

"Yes Miss, she's currently eating in the company of Miss Eleonore and Miss Cattleya. Your father is not here right now as he had business in Tristania." Hector said while leading me to the dining hall.

It was too soon for my liking when we arrived in front of the door that will lead me face to face to my family that I haven't seen since running away. "Well Hector thanks you for your help, you can now go." Hector nodded at me before taking his leave and leaving me alone in front of the door.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door to announce my presence and wait for mother to allow me to enter. I didn't have to wait long to hear my mother voice. "Enter."

I reached for the handles before slowly opening the double door, I took a look around to see several maids and butler around the hall ready to serve their mistress when needed and in the middle of the dining room I could see the long table that we used to eat and my mother and sisters sat right at the head of the table. Some of the maids turned to see who was at the door and had look of shock when they saw me standing in the doorway, I nodded at them before silently telling them to keep quiet. I closed the door before taking some steps in the direction of one of the maid and taking the jar of water from her hand when I saw Eleonore gesturing to be served. I went near her, took her glass from her hand and filled it with water and putting it back in front of her.

"So are you enjoying your diner, Eleonore one-sama?" I said with a wide smile. '_Well if I need to face mother wrath later at least I should enjoy the present moment while I still can._'

"Well yes, chibi-Louise. I actually know how to enjoy refined food not like you. " Eleonore commented by reflex born from years of knowing me that she didn't realize immediately that I was actually home. I couldn't say the same for my mother and Cattleya one-same who reacted immediately upon hearing my voice.

But I didn't have to wait long for Eleonore one-sama to become aware that she was talking to someone who had ran away one year ago without giving any sign of life since then. "Lou…Louise?!" She screamed turning her head to face me.

"Hi." That was lame I know but what could I say. "Good to see you didn't change one-sama but can't say I didn't so you can't really call me chibi anymore." I pointed out since I was taller than when they last saw me; I was after all now 5'6 feet and I had quite a body with a firm stomach (85-54-83 cm Louise's measurement to give you an idea of her look). '_Yeah nothing like before and to know it was all because of my unused power that my body couldn't develop well. I'm so happy to have learn how to control my power if not I would have been stuck in my little body with no breast._' I thought while lamenting in my head about my poor future I had stayed there.

"LOUISE!" screamed my two sisters before Eleonore one-sama grabbed me in a powerful hug and my sister Cattleya joined us just after.

"One-sama…" I murmured. "Brimir I really missed you." I hugged them tightly closing my eyes so my tears wouldn't fall.

"Eleonore, Cattleya releases Louise." Mother ordered. "Louise comes with me."

They hugged me once last time before stepping out of the way of our mother I took a deep breath before following my mother out of the room. We didn't speak one word on the way to father study when we reached the room mother made me enter first before following me and closing the door behind me.

"Louise sits down." She pointed to the armchair that was in front of the desk.

I sat with my back straight and my head held high I refused to show fear to my mother because even if I knew it was unforgivable for a noble to run away like I did, I would never regret my decision. '_Even if right now all I want to do is to run as far away from her as possible. Oh Brimir! Why did my mother have to be Karin of the Heavy Wind?_' I cried silently in my head.

"Tell me Louise do you have any idea of what your action did to our family? Do you know how much your sister health was affected with that stunt of you? No don't even reply to that because I already can guess your answer, you never think when you act Louise, you always do what you want to do without any regard to the impact it will have on the family." Mother began to speak while looking at me with her cool eyes that didn't show any of what she was thinking or feeling right now. '_How I hate that look it always makes me feel bad and scarred because I can't anticipate what she will do or even what she is thinking._'

"Tell me Louise what you have to say to your defense. Do you regret your action?"

"Mother you don't understand at that time it was just…" I tried to find a word to summary my life at this time. "It was just too hard, the expectation, the stress, the pressure and the bullying. You can't even imagine how hard it was for me to live in this place." I said in a soft voice while remembering all the taunts, the jeers, the jokes about me, the whispers of the staff and my peers as well as all the bullying I received at their hand for being a failure of a noble.

"And? What of it? We're Valliere Louise we don't show weakness to anyone, we don't run away like coward, we face everything face on. Isn't that what I taught you? Do you at least remember these lessons?" My mother said while looking at me with cold hard eyes.

"I remember mother, I remember how you taught me to act and look like a noble since my younger years. But mother you, you weren't me, you could use magic without any difficulty, you carried yourself with a self confident that I never had, you had everything to you to make people respect you. While me I could never use magic without it ending in explosion, I was tiny and didn't have any confidence in me because you always looked down on me with disappointment when I failed to do a spell correctly, never once did you encourage me, never once did you show me love. You didn't understand what that did to me mother now did you or maybe you just didn't want to see how much it destroyed me. I yearned for your approval, your smile, anything that would tell me that you loved me. But now mother I don't even care about it anymore because during this year in this hell I ultimately understood that you would never ever feel proud of me, never see me as your daughter because for you I would always be a disgrace to the name of the family. That is why I choose to run away from this place before they utterly crushed my soul, I wanted to start a new life where no one will know me, there would be no expectation of me, and they would love me for me and nothing else." I was standing now because finally after all this year I could finally vent all of my anger and resentment on my mother, everything that I hided from the world so they wouldn't see just how broken I was. I didn't care that tears were running down my cheek, didn't care that my words may hurt my mother, no all I cared about was to pour my heart out. "Look at me now mother, in one year I accomplished what in fifteen years of my life here I couldn't even do. I'm happy, smiling from the bottom of my heart when before only in the presence of Cattleya one-sama I could even do that, I can finally use magic without it exploding and I've people that I consider friends and family. So no mother I don't regret running away while I still could, the only thing I regret is what it did on one-sama health. Now if you want me definitely gone from this house and this family you only need to say it. I will be in my room if you search me." I told her before turning around and leaving the office.

Normal POV

After that Louise returned to her room and went to her bathroom to wash and relax herself after that uneventful day. She stayed one hour inside toughly washing her hair and body before finally rising herself, she took her brush and began brushing her hair while checking her body. Louise had a smooth skin a little scarred from her training and fight, only one scar really stand out from her body, it was the one who ran from her right collarbone to the left side of her hip. It was the day Louise nearly died, a little over three month since she arrived into Lykarium she and her friend were attacked by wild animals who had razor claws and she took a hit while protecting one of her friend who was unconscious at the time. Apart from that there was nothing wrong with her body, she had long hair that reached her lower back and quite a pair of breast that were proportional to the rest of her body. When Louise finished brushing her hair she decided to leave it free, she went back inside her room and took out a pair of white short and a blue tank top from her bag before going to sleep.

**The next day**

Louise POV

I woke up with the first ray of light for my morning jogging, I took a pair of grey sweat pants, a black tank top and my favorite pair of sneaker and with that I left my room and went up to the hall without making any noise. I greeted the maids and butlers that were already awake and informed them that if asked where I was that I was running around our land and would come back later. I began to stretches my body before continuing with fifty push-ups, fifty crunch and fifty squats, now that I was ready for my run I took it easy to begin for the first mile before jogging and finally running till I lost myself in the sensation.

The sun was already high into the sky when I returned to the mansion; I could see my family eating on the balcony. My stomach growled reminding me that I forgot to eat anything since last night so instead of running back to my room I decided to join my family for breakfast, I took off in full sprint and when I was near enough I lipped at the railing, I scared the maid to death as well as my two sisters.

"LOUISE!?" Eleonore one-sama screamed with a hand on her heart. "Don't do that you stupid brat! Think of our sister!" She slapped me behind the head hard while fuming.

"Sorry, I forgot I was just in a hurry to eat, I'm starving." I said rubbing the back of my head. I turned to face my sister that was a little pale from the fright, feeling a bang of guilt. "I'm really sorry Cattleya one-sama. But I just remembered something that will help you with your health." I grinned widely remembering the cure that I found back in Lykarium for my sister.

"It's alright Little Louise, just don't do it again." Cattleya waved my apologize aside.

I nodded before turning to face my mother. "Good morning mother."

"Good morning Louise, now where do you come from at such an hour? Normally you would still be sleeping if I didn't send a maid to wake you up. Take a sit it's not polite to stay standing when speaking with other and I'm sure that you didn't eat yet." Mother commented lightly as if we never talked yesterday.

"I was doing my morning jogging; it's a habit I picked up during last year I always woke up at dawn." I sat next to Cattleya and took a plate of various fruits, some bread and a cup of tea.

"Why would you need to run Chibi-Louise, we're noble we shouldn't do what commoner do." Eleonore said with a haughty town.

"Just because we're noble doesn't mean that we shouldn't stay fit, in a war you would need to have enough stamina to run, dodge spell as well attack your enemy for a long period of time. And if you were to run out of magic then what will you do big sister? That's why I don't want to rely solely on magic were I to find myself into a battle." I explained to her the importance to train both magic and body because what is the use of magic if you aren't physically fit for a fight. It would seem mother agreed with me on that point as she too was once a soldier, Commander of the Manticore Knights also knows as Karin the Heavy Wind. '_I wonder if we were to spare who would win between the two of us._' I mused before shivering '_No wait I don't want to know, I just have a feeling that I would eat the dirt._'

"Louise what were you saying about having found a cure for your sister illness." Mother asked me seriously, as we all knew Cattleya health was a serious subject for us and not one to take lightly.

"Well during my travel I searched for a cure that would help Big sister, and by miracle I found a healer that was said to be able to cure any illness. So I immediately told him about Cattleya and explained to him in great details about her symptoms, by luck he once met someone who had the same problems and still had some of the medicaments needed to cure Big sister." I retold them of my meeting with one of the greatest healer I had ever met and that later saved me and my friends from death a lot of time. "There it's I always wear it with me so that I don't lose it." I handed to her a vial full of red pills. "You need to take one pill every day during three week and after that you will finally be cured."

"Louise are you sure that we can trust him? I don't want to put your sister in any danger." Mother asked seriously with doubt marring her voice for she grew arid of healer telling her they found a cure for my dear sister.

"Yes mother I trust that man with my life, look if you doubt about his intention I can tell you one thing he saved me many time from death." I stood up and took off my tank top to show her my scar. "He is the only reason I'm still alive after taking that hit, nine month ago a wild beast tried to kill us and I took a hit for my friend. His claw nearly cut me in two, at that time my friends tried to heal me but none of them could do it, my wound was infected three days later and I was suffering from a high fever." I recounted them that day where for the first time I realized just how near to death I was. "But by chance we were just a week away from the healer so they took me there where I passed two weeks there to recover." I put back tank top when I finished tale.

"Oh! Louise you must have been in so much pain." Cattleya one-sama cried out before smothering me in her hug.

"Don't worry, Big sister it's in the past, but if you could unhand me now, it would be great." But I don't think they understood a word of what I said as my voice was muffled by her breast.

When she finally released me I took a deep breath of air. "So you see mother you can trust me on that, Marcus would never lie about something like that."

"Then I would trust your judgment, Louise. But now what I would like to now is where were you last year and if you had any over misadventures like the one you told us." Mother gestured for me to sit back in my sit.

"Alright." I sighted although I knew that this conversation would have happened at one time. "Let me warn you it would be a long story and it will be hard to believe me, because even I wouldn't have believed it in my wildest dream, if I hadn't lived it myself." And with that I began to tell them about my journey in Lykarium, how I got into another world and the thing I learned during my stay there, I even promised them to show them the thing I brought back and the magic I mastered.

**One month later**

Normal POV

It had been one month since Louise came back and in that time many things happened, the Duke de la Valliere came back and was also told about the adventures of his youngest daughter, she also showed them her magic which greatly impressed them and Cattleya was finally cured. She showed them her album full of the photo she took during that year with her friends and told them each story behind them; she also showed them the books she took back with her as well as all the clothes she took. The Valliere also noted the change that happened to Louise, she was more outgoing, she was more self-confident and joyful than before, they finally became aware of just how much Louise had been affected by her lack of magic before and were ashamed of themselves for treating her like they did. But during that time Louise also caught up with all the things she had missed in her study, she also passed time with both her sisters and she also talked about her adventures with her mother when they had the time. Her parents had written a letter to the Headmaster Osmond so that Louise would be able to go to her third year at the Academy. They received the answer one week later telling them that Louise will have to come one month before the beginning of the third year so the professors could judge if she was fit for the third year. The time passed quickly for Louise and the time for her to go to the Academy came faster than she thought, she teleported herself there because she wanted to pass as much time as she could with her family. When she arrived she went to the Headmaster office and explained to him the same thing she said to her family, the old Osmond couldn't believe her before but with the proofs she showed him he was forced to accept the truth and told her she would be a third year at the beginning of term but that she needed to catch up in the Academy's studies.

**One month later**

Louise POV

'_Whoa! I'm really back there, one year ago I wouldn't even have thought of coming back here when I ran away, and yet here I am. It's already time for the student to arrive, god I don't want to see any of my old classmates._' I thought miserably while looking at the gate of the Academy where I could see some first year coming. But it's as if I'm going to see any of them right now, I will only see them for diner and maybe for lunch, I left the window and went back to decorating my room; I choose blue blanket with midnight pillows, I also put a bookshelves filled with both books of Lykarium and mine with various subject such as medicine, magic or even stories and to finish it all I had also my table with a photography of my family and my friends.

It was lunch time when I finally decided to left my room to go eat, I went to my wardrobe and took out my uniform; I choose to wear the male uniform, because it's simpler to move in them. I passed a lot of first year on my way there that were very excited to be here, but I didn't see any second year, third year or even fourth year yet. There weren't a lot of people inside the dining hall, I finished quite early my lunch and decided to go take a nap in the courtyard while waiting for the other student to arrive.

Normal POV

It was late in the afternoon when Louise finally woke up and already a lot of student had arrived, Louise teleported to her room to refresh up and wait for dinner to come. She could hear the sound of people rushing in the corridor, talking to their friends or searching their chamber. When dinner was ready, Louise came out of her room and went to the dining room to join her peers, on the way she met other students who all began to whisper when they saw her. Some were wondering who she was because she was wearing a blue coat **(1)** and other wondered why she was wearing the male uniform when she was clearly a girl and some were whispering how she looked like Louise Valliere; the girl who disappeared one year ago.

Louise POV

'_What a bunch of idiot, how many people in Tristain have pink hair apart from my family. It's easy to see that I'm the same girl that was here one year ago._' I thought sadly while rolling my back at their comment. Inside the dining room I could see student scattered all over the hall, first year were with the other first year as well as the second year but some third year were sitting with fourth year. I sat myself at one of the free table and waited for the servants to bring food while totally ignoring the other. I came back to my sense when I heard the sound of someone sitting next to me, it was Tabitha, a girl of few words if I remembered and I never really talked to her in the past.

"Good evening, Tabitha." I greeted her politely.

"Louise." I wasn't surprised that she recognized me; Tabitha was after all a smart girl.

We waited a little more before the other student entered the hall, I recognized Guiche voice as well as the one of Montmorency, I turned my head in their direction to see them coming accompanied by Kirche, Malicorne and other third year that I didn't remember.

"Tabitha!" Kirche screamed while walking in our direction, they each sat themselves at our table with Kirche sitting right next to Tabitha and Malicorne opposite to me.

It was actually him that finally became aware that there was someone next to Tabitha; he looked quite confused when he took a look at me. "Excuse me but who are you? You're wearing the third year cloak yet I never saw you during the second year." And with that everyone stared at me.

"Wait! You're a girl, and you're wearing the male uniform!" One of the boys said while pointing at my clothing.

"Yes, why is it a problem? And didn't you mother taught you that it was bad to point a finger at people." I glared lightly at him for his remark. '_Can't I wear whatever I want, it's not like it hurt people. And skirts are just a nuisance while fighting so than you very much but I much prefer pants._' I grumble inside my head.

"Ah! But a lady as beautiful as you should wear such clothes; you should wear clothes that show off your beauty." Guiche exclaimed while taking out a rose from nowhere.

"Pervert." I deadpanned "You know I don't think you should flirt like that when your girlfriend is just beside you." I pointed out to him.

Guiche paled before turning to his fuming girlfriend. "Have no worries my sweet Mon-Mon, You're the only one I love and the most beautiful."

"You still didn't answer to Malicorne, miss." Kirche brought back the discussion to his original subject.

"Well why don't you guess? Tabitha as already figured out." I sighted.

"What!? Really!? Tabitha tell us who is she." Montmorency exclaimed but Tabitha shook her head 'no'.

I could see the other well all trying to figure out my identity and I could see other student spying on our table. Before the end of dinner all the school will know who I am, I can already hear the rumors that will start tomorrow.

"Mmm…"

"Who could she be? If we have to guess it mean that we already met her once before, but where?"

"Pink hair…Pink hair…Pink hair!" Kirche cried out "I only know one family in all Tristain who has pink hair and it's the Valliere. And seeing as you're a third year it means that you're Louise Valliere!"

"Valliere! You mean zero! Louise the zero!" Guiche said before laughing out loud. "It's not possible Kirche, did you see that girl? Look at her she is gorgeous and if she is here it mean that she has magic, unlike Louise." I could feel my rage burning through my vein as the student began to laugh and mock me, even if they didn't think it was me. Only Tabitha and Kirche weren't laughing, they were busier staring at my face, Kirche must have realized the truth when Tabitha didn't deny her conclusion. "Furthermore do you really think Louise will ever come back here, she is nothing but a coward and a failure as a mage, and she's a disgrace for the nobles. Maybe it's proof that her mother may have cheated with a commoner, because her two sisters are quite capable of magic." At that moment Guiche crossed a line that should never have been crossed.

"Gramont, you better take back what you said about my mother." Sparks of lightning were coming out of my body "Now." I growled out darkly.

"The hall fell silent when they felt the mounting tension at our table and my magic spilling out "Huh? Wait you are…You're really Louise…" Guiche stammered.

"Didn't you hear me? I said apologize or maybe you will prefer that I make you." My tone was as cold as ice and hard as steel.

Fortunately for him Montmorency snapped out of her shock and quickly hit Guiche in the stomach "Guiche! Apologize to her. Now!"

"I…I am really sorry Louise, it won't happen again." Guiche was as pale as snow when I continued to glare at him.

"Louise." Tabitha had placed her hand over mine "Calm down."

I closed my eyes and began to take calming breath; slowly my magic retracted back inside my body and my anger began to dissipate.

"Guiche let this be your only warning and the warning of everyone else that the next one, who dares to insult the name of my family, will have hell to pay. And this not a threat it's a promise." I announced seriously to all the students present around me.

**The brown is for the first year, the black coat is for the second year, the purple is for the fourth year and the blue is for the third year.**

**Next chapter the real story will really began, this one was only to reintroduce Louise inside her family and the Academy, I didn't want to have to explain it later. The next few chapter should have some action and they will be many interaction between Louise, Tabitha and Kirche.**

**Till the next chapter and please review I always will take your remark to heart. And i have finally finished my bac S, I am free and will have my results the 5 july**


End file.
